User blog:Cfp3157/Season 3 Episode 8: Azrael vs. Moon Knight
In the classic clash of Marvel against DC, it's a battle of some of the most brutal heroes in their respective universe. Azrael, the former Batman who works now as the deliverer of righteous cruelty and the archangel of God. He has proven that he is a good ally to Batman and a deadly foe, but will the Blades of Vengeance fall to the mantle of Khonshu the justice bringer?' Moon Knight', the warrior of Khonshu who fights crime to redeem his past as a mercenary and killer. When these two warriors meet, neither will give in and the fight will not end until one is crowned.... THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!!!! Azrael Jean-Paul Valley was a normal student at Gotham University when his father stumbled into his dorm dying. After his father's death, Jean-Paul travelled to an ancient mountain range and discovered he had gone through experiments as a child that increased his physical attributes to a superhuman level. Azrael is an on-again, off-again member of the Bat Family, and has even taken the mantle of Batman when Bane broke his back. Azrael is a brutal fighter, and will not hesitate to kill. Weapons & Equipment: ' *'Flaming Arm Blades: 'Azrael's main weapon, these two blades can not only light on fire, but be launched as well. Azrael wields these blades with extreme skill, and the blades are very versatile. *'Flaming Sword: 'Another common weapon of Azrael is a longsword that can be lit on fire. Azrael is a capable swordsman, capable of fighting Deathstroke. *'Flamethrower: Azrael's arm blades also have built in flamethrowers, and he can spray bursting hot flames in a wide spray. *'Kevlar Body Armor: '''Azrael wears a suit that is fireproof and bulletproof. The suit is durable to all kinds of damage, and is also Azrael's source of power. '''Abilities & Powers: ' *'Superhuman Physiology: '''The System has increased all physical aspects of Azrael to above that of a normal human. Azrael is capable of lifting 600 pounds with one hand, and 1200 with two. His reflexes allowed him once to catch a thrown dagger at him with ease. Likewise, his speed and durability have been enhanced to beyond that of a normal human. *'Advanced Hand-to-Hand Combatant: 'While not on the level of Batman, Azrael is a skilled combatant in hand-to-hand combat and is capable of taking on most threats. Batman has even stated that, without his mental illness, he could even best him. *'Skilled Acrobat: 'Azrael is a skilled acrobat, moving through the urban terrain of Gotham with ease. *'Enhanced Senses: 'Azrael's sight, hearing, etc. have been increased beyond that of a normal human. *'Swordsmanship: 'Azrael is an extremely skilled swordsman, and is capable of taking on others such as Deathstroke. *'Detective Skills: 'Due to his training under Batman, Azrael has received some mild skill in detective and logical reasoning techniques. Azrael Armor.jpg|Azrael's armor can hold up to small arms fire Azrael 4.jpg|Azrael attacks Deathstroke with his flaming sword Azrael Reaction.jpg|Azrael's has amazing reaction time Azrael Flamethrower.jpg|SO.....MUCH.....FIRE!!! Azrael Bladed Combat.jpg|Azrael unleashes his signature weapons; His arm daggers. They also have fire. Azrael 5.jpg|Azrael is skilled enough to take on Batman Azrael 6.jpg|Azrael takes on Nightwing Azrael Bane.jpg|Azrael bests Bane as Batman Moon Knight Marc Spector was a mercenary who was on a job in Egypt when his superiors betrayed him and left him for dead. A cult of followers of the Egyptian god Khonshu bring him back to their temple. Marc is told by the god in a vision to be his avatar on Earth in exchange for his life. After defeating his former contractor, he returned to New York where he decided to become a costumed crime fighter. Since then, Marc has created four different personalities, which has caused his sanity to plungee lower than the average hero. Having served in both the CIA and the Marines, Moon Knight is both highly trained and experienced. '''Weapons & Equipment: ' *'Crescent Darts: '''These symmetrical throwing blades function as both Moon Knight's calling card and his primary distance weapons. He will be equipped with a dozen with him during this fight. *'Truncheon: 'Moon Knight's primary weapon, this ingenious device functions with three modes: a simple club, nuchaku, and as a grappling hook. This truncheon can be made longer, about 8 feet. This club is made from stainless steel and can be thrown or used for blunt trauma. *'Crescent Dart Pistols: 'Moon Knight carries two pistols that launch crescent darts to pin foes to walls, used like grappling guns, or trip his enemies. They have enough power to send a man to a wall and keep him there. *'Energy Shield: 'Moon Knight's ally has built him a shield made of energy capable of blocking high amounts of concentrated heat, like Count Nefaria's lasers. *'Silver Cestus: 'On his first mission to capture Jack Russell, Moon Knight wore two silver cesti on his arms. *'Glider Cloak: 'Since he cannot fly, Moon Knight uses his cape to slow his descent. To a slight extent he can even steer his fall. *'Carbonadium Armored Vestment: 'Moon Knight wears a costume that is nearly as tough as Adamantium, simply more flexible. The suits features are the following: Crescent Dart launchers in his wrist, Crescent Cable line used for swinging or grappling, jump jets, and a laser cutting torch. '''Abilities: ' *'Weapon Master: '''Moon Knight is a master of nearly every form of weapon known to man, ranging from swords, sticks, chains, and projectiles. *'Expert Marksman: 'Moon Knight is capable of throwing all types of projectiles across great distances with pinpoint accuracy and is also an excellent sharpshooter. *'Master Martial Artist: 'Moon Knight is a former heavy-weight boxer and has been trained during his time in the CIA, Marines, etc. He has mastered several martial art styles like Savate, Judo, Boxing, and Kung Fu. His knowledge in hand-to-hand combat means he knows several pressure points in the human body, and can use this to stun or even incapacitate his foe immediately. On more than one occassion he has fought the Punisher, an EXTREMELY skilled hand-to-hand combatant, to a standstill. *'Skilled Detective: 'Moon Knight is a good detective with broad knowledge and understanding of the criminal underworld. *'Peak Human Condition: '''Moon Knight's condition is at the level of the highest a man his age can possibly be. Moon Knight is capable of lifting 450 pounds, and is a superb acrobat and gymnast. Moon Knight's shield.png|Moon Knight's energy shield in use Moon Knight vs Werewolf.jpg|Moon Knight battles Jack Russel Moon Knight's reflexes.jpg|Moon Knight is fast enough to dodge automatic fire Moon Knight bo and darts.jpg|Ultimate Moon Knight stands over Spider-Man with his bo and crescent darts Moon Knight vs Deadpool.jpg|Moon Knight battles Deadpool Moon Knight truncheon.jpg|Moon Knight beats a criminal with his nunchuk truncheon Moon Knight takes on multiple foes.jpg|Moon Knight displays his skills in unarmed combat Moon Knight throwing darts.jpg|Moon Knight throws several crescent darts Notes *Battle ends July 9th, 2013. *Votes must have either edges with three legitimate sentences or a good five sentence paragraph. *Votes that do not meet either requirement will not count. *All other votes will be half. *Counter-arguments that do not receive a response within a day will reduce a vote to half and a half vote to none. *I will give a tie-breaker vote if need be. Battle No battle will be written Expert's Opinion People believed that while Moon Knight was by far the more stable and intelligent mind, as well as being a more nimble fighter, he couldn't compete with Azrael's no-holds fighting style and his lethal arsenal of weapons. Category:Blog posts